L'expérience du dessin animé
by Julie Winchester
Summary: OS : Sherlock, chargé de garder la fille de John et Mary, se voit contraint de regarder Robin des Bois avec elle... Pas de spoilers, John/Mary (sous-entendu)


Sherlock Holmes boudait.

Si vous lui aviez posé la question, il aurait refusé un terme aussi infantile et affirmé qu'il « réfléchissait » ou qu'il était « renfrogné ». Mais en réalité, il boudait.

En effet, il était obligé de garder sa filleule, Charlotte Watson. Et celle-ci étant malade, il n'était pas autorisé à la laisser seule – John avait bien insisté sur ce point lorsqu'il l'avait déposée ce matin-là.

_Sherlock fronça les sourcils d'un air contrarié lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte pour découvrir John accompagné de sa fille de sept ans._

_« Qu'est-ce que Charlotte fait là ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras._

_- J'ai la varicelle ! annonça fièrement l'intéressée. Mais Scott l'a pas encore eue… »_

_Ah. Ceci expliquait cela, la varicelle étant une maladie infantile extrêmement contagieuse, et Scott trop jeune, à trois ans, pour comprendre qu'il ne devait pas aller voir sa sœur…_

_« J'ai besoin que tu la gardes quelques jours, déclara John, confirmant ses soupçons. Seulement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus contagieuse. »_

_La fillette leva une main pour se gratter la figure, main que John intercepta et rabaissa._

_« Chérie, Maman et moi t'avons expliqué que tu ne devais pas faire ça._

_- J'ai une affaire, mentit Sherlock afin de se débarrasser de la corvée._

_- On a appelé Oncle Greg, qui a dit que non, l'informa Charlotte. Et c'est pas beau de mentir, Oncle Sherlock. »_

_Réprimant un sourire, John lui tendit un sac._

_« Il y a des vêtements de rechange, sa peluche et son dessin animé préférés. Ne la laisse pas se gratter, ça laisse…_

_- Des cicatrices, compéta Sherlock en roulant des yeux. Je ne suis pas complètement ignare, John._

_- Il y en a pour une semaine, grand maximum, assura le docteur. Je passerai ce soir prendre des nouvelles. »_

_Il commença à descendre les escaliers, se retournant une dernière fois pour pointer un doigt vers Sherlock et dire d'un ton d'avertissement :_

_« Et ne pense même pas à sortir, Sherlock. Si tu le fais, je le saurai. »_

Sherlock se retrouvait donc à surveiller sa filleule pour éviter que celle-ci se gratte – et en l'occurrence, ça signifiait souffrir devant Robin des Bois. Eh bien, il ne souffrirait certainement pas en silence…

« En admettant que des animaux parlent, pourquoi s'habilleraient-ils comme des humains ?

- Pour pas qu'on les voie tous nus, Oncle Sherlock ! répondit Charlotte.

- Il n'y a jamais eu de lions dans l'Angleterre du Moyen Âge ! s'exclama-t-il quelques instants plus tard.

- Mais c'est le roi des animaux, Oncle Sherlock ! expliqua sa filleule. Alors forcément le Prince Jean, c'est un lion !

- Pas de rhinocéros ou de serpents de ce genre non plus, marmonna le détective.

- Chut, Oncle Sherlock, ordonna la petite. »

Son parrain se tut quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que le brigand s'enfuie avec le manteau du roi.

« On peut savoir comment il est censé lui avoir pris son _manteau_ sans qu'il s'en rende compte ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il compte en faire de toute façon ? Redistribuer l'or, je veux bien, mais si un manteau pareil se retrouve chez une famille pauvre, tout le monde saura qu'il a été volé, alors quel intérêt ?

- Pour montrer que le Prince Jean est un idiot, Oncle Sherlock. »

Le détective soupira, mais se tut. Jusqu'au moment où le shérif fit sortir des pièces du plâtre d'un forgeron.

« Un plâtre qui bouge aussi facilement est mal posé, remarqua-t-il.

- Oncle Sherlock ! se fâcha Charlotte.

- Demande à ton père si tu ne me crois pas, répliqua-t-il. Et s'ils sont assez bêtes pour cacher les pièces dedans, pourquoi faire marcher le blessé ensuite ? Il est évident que les pièces vont résonner ! »

La fillette lui lança un coussin à la figure.

Son parrain n'avait rien dit depuis plusieurs minutes, et Charlotte se croyait tranquille, jusqu'à ce que la grosse poule ne parle du Roi Richard comme l'oncle de Belle Marianne.

« Si c'est la nièce du Roi, et que le Prince Jean en est le frère, pourquoi personne ne dit que lui aussi est son oncle ? Et comment un lion peut-il être l'oncle d'une renarde ? »

Cette fois, l'enfant se rua hors du salon.

« Nana Hudson ! appela-t-elle. Oncle Sherlock est méchant ! »

Le détective soupira lorsque sa filleule revint et, un sourire aux lèvres, l'informa :

« Nana Hudson dit d'être sage sinon tu n'auras pas de biscuits tout à l'heure.

- Je ne suis pas un gamin, marmonna-t-il. »

Il se tut quand même jusqu'au moment du tournoi.

« Tirer aussi bien annule complètement l'effet du déguisement, imbécile ! grogna-t-il en direction de Robin. Tu passes pour intelligent et tu n'es pas capable de détecter un piège aussi évident ? »

Pour une fois, Charlotte ne dit rien, ayant pensé la même chose – les insultes en moins.

« Si le roi coupe son manteau, remarqua-t-il un peu plus tard, pourquoi est-ce que ça fait aussi tomber son chapeau et son bec ? »

Sa filleule l'ignora. Le détective grommela des 'ridicule' tout le long de la bataille improvisée, mais réussit à peu près à se tenir tranquille. Il se contenta de hausser un sourcil en apprenant qu'un village de paysans osait chanter une chanson dénigrant le roi quand celui-ci résidait actuellement à proximité. Il atteignit cependant ses limites lorsque le shérif arrêta le moine corpulent.

« Que ceux qui ont écrit ce film se renseignent ! hurla-t-il en direction de l'écran. Un membre du clergé n'aurait jamais été arrêté par un shérif, c'était risquer la colère du Pape !

- Et alors ? demanda Charlotte, soudain intéressée.

- Alors, énerver le Pape ça voulait dire ne pas aller au Paradis, résuma le détective. Et à l'époque c'était très important de pouvoir y aller. »

Justement, pendant l'explication, le film avait atteint le passage où le Prince Jean annonçait la future exécution du moine.

« S'il avait vraiment fait ça, le pape l'aurait excommunié.

- ça veut dire quoi, exmunier, Oncle Sherlock ?

- Ex-com-mu-nier, corrigea le détective en riant devant la prononciation. Ça veut dire que le Pape décide que tu as été très méchant et que tu n'as plus le droit d'aller au Paradis – et dans le cas d'un Roi, de régner. »

L'enfant hocha la tête, puis se redressa quelques instants plus tard tandis que Robin se glissait dans la chambre du souverain.

« Oh, chut, c'est mon passage préféré ! »

Sherlock fit donc de son mieux pour retenir ses commentaires, jusqu'au passage de la corde.

« Si cette corde est attachée à une flèche plantée dans le mur, releva-t-il, il est impossible de la faire coulisser de cette façon. »

Charlotte décida que la meilleure façon de faire taire son parrain était de détourner son attention, aussi fit-elle mine de se gratter. Sa main était à deux centimètres de son visage quand elle fut saisie dans une poigne d'acier.

« Essaye encore une fois et je te passe les menottes, menaça Sherlock. Maintenant concentre-toi sur les aventures aquatiques de Robin.

- On dit pas hydoliques ?

- Hydrauliques, corrigea-t-il. Et non. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Prince Jean se retrouvait aux travaux forcés et la diversion cessait de faire effet.

« Un noble n'était pas envoyé aux travaux forcés ! s'exclama Sherlock. Encore moins un membre de la famille royale ! »

Charlotte n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle serait contente d'arriver à la fin d'un dessin animé…

John passa comme promis dans la soirée, muni de nouveaux dessins animés.

« Charlotte a été sage ? demanda-t-il à son ami.

- Elle m'a infligé un film pour enfants avec des renards qui parlent.

- Je prends ça pour un oui, décida le docteur qui se tourna ensuite vers sa fille. Sherlock a été sage ?

- _Je ne suis pas un gamin !_

- Il a fait des commentaires tout le temps, répondit Charlotte, ignorant son parrain.

- Vous vous êtes bien amusés, alors, conclut John en retenant un rire. »

Il savait que ça finirait comme ça, Sherlock était incapable de se taire pendant un film, mais au moins sa fille était occupée et son ami n'insultait pas le Yard sur une scène de crime.

« Je retourne à la maison, puisque tout se passe bien, annonça-t-il. A demain, et soyez sages avec Madame Hudson. »

Il embrassa sa fille et partit, laissant l'enfant échanger un regard avec le détective. Etre sages avec Madame Hudson ? Où était l'amusement là-dedans ? Sherlock haussa un sourcil et lui proposa :

« Une petite expérience dans la cuisine, ça te dit ? »

La fillette eut un grand sourire pour toute réponse.

Je précise que je n'ai rien contre Disney en général, ni Robin des Bois en particulier. J'ai simplement revu ce dessin animé pour la première fois depuis des années lors des vacances de Noël, et pensé que si je remarquais ces détails, Sherlock serait incapable de les garder pour lui…

J'ai appelé la fille de John et Mary _Charlotte_ parce que, prononcé en anglais, ça ressemble à Sherlock. Quoi qu'en dise John, je le vois bien appeler son enfant après son meilleur ami. Et Scott… si vous avez vu His Last Vow, vous savez pourquoi^^


End file.
